You've Got the Cutest Little Baby Face
by Starlight623
Summary: My response to Lover's Baby Harry challenge made long ago at Portkey. After a potion class goes horribly wrong, Hermione must take care of a very young Harry. Complete.
1. Bringing Up Baby

A/N: Ok, I posted this a long time ago (like last July) on the Challenges forum at Portkey from a post started by Lover. Suddenly, I felt like posting it here as well after some tweaking.

I can't remember if I wrote this before OotP came out, so there's a character in here that shouldn't be, but I can never kill him. Oh, and he's free somehow…just go with it.

Also, please review! They make writing even better! And make me feel warm and fuzzy!

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing Harry Potter related.

* * *

"Wow, Malfoy, this is really evil, even for you," Crabbe marveled after hearing Draco's newest plan to make Harry's life hell.

"I know. Professor Snape mentioned that we're doing hearing enhancement potions today. One extra ingredient in Potter's potion and we'll show that baby. Heh, 'baby.' I made a funny. Laugh, dammit!" Malfoy yelled as the three cohorts left the Slytherin Common Room and headed to Potions.

"Harry, I'm just asking you to be careful. You know the Slytherins will do anything to get Gryffindor's best Seeker out of the way," Hermione said as she, Harry and Ron walked to Potions.

"Mione, you worry too much. You know that, right?" Harry replied.

"It's not without justification!" she defended.

"And since when do you care so much about Quidditch?" Harry asked with a huge smile on his face.

"It's not the Quidditch! It's you I'm … worried …about," she stammered. It was getting harder and harder to hide her crush. "It's just that you can't trust those … those … snakes!" she hurriedly added.

"Hermione, it's not much of an insult if you call them what their mascot is," Ron laughed. "That's like someone saying 'Hermione's … well, she's just a lion!'"

"Thank you, Ron. I realize that. I just meant that they're sneaky and vicious," Hermione snapped.

"So, anyone know what's for dinner tonight?" Harry asked as he took his usual place as peacekeeper between Hermione and Ron. Food usually diverted Ron's mind away from fights.

"I don't know," Ron answered. "But as long as there's lots of it, I'll be fine."

"I hope there's pumpkin pie for desert, though," Hermione added as they entered the dark and dank room that was the Potions classroom. "I'm just really in the mood for pumpkin pie."

Just as they sat down, Malfoy and his cronies walked in. They smirked at Hermione, Harry and Ron and took their seats as well.

"All right, class. Today we will be mixing hearing enhancing potions. But I want you to be careful, all of you! One wrong measurement and you could be hearing everything in the castle. Or worse, a wrong ingredient could have disastrous results. So, Longbottom, please do be extra careful today!" Snape said with his usual contempt-filled voice.

Snape wrote the needed ingredients and such on the board and left the class to make their potions. After about 20 minutes, Malfoy's evil plan began. Goyle walked passed Hermione's almost finished project and knocked over her cauldron. Harry and Ron attempted to see what could be salvaged and to calm her down.

"Miss Granger! I hope this teaches you to not keep your cauldron so close to the edge of your desk. What would have happened if Mr. Goyle got hurt?"

"He'd have got what he deserved?" Ron muttered.

"Mr. Weasley! I'll not have that kind of talk in my classroom! Five points from Gryffindor!" Snape yelled.

Ron opened his mouth to snap back, but after figuring Snape had used some enhanced hearing potion on himself, thought better of it and closed his mouth.

Meanwhile, in all the confusion, Goyle made his way to Harry's cauldron and slipped in one extra ingredient.

"Class! I want you all to test your potions now. Take a sip and see if your hearing increases. And for Merlin's sake, just take a sip!" Snape barked.

Harry and Ron returned to their seats to test their potions. Ron drank his, but he took more than just a sip. Suddenly it sounded like everyone was screaming at him.

Harry took his sip, but something strange happened. Instead of having improved hearing, he felt himself shrinking. Hermione gasped as she watched 16-year-old Harry change into 3-year-old Harry. She ran over to him and wrapped him in his completely over-sized robes. She picked him up and held him, hoping to calm the screaming toddler.

"Hermione! Make him stop! My ears are going to bleed!" Ron pleaded as the cries were amplified to him.

"I'm trying!" she replied.

"Well, Miss Granger, since your potion is ruined anyway, take Mr. Potter to Professor Dumbledore," Snape ordered.

Hermione gathered up Harry's belongings and left them with Ron, whispering that he should just take the stuff to Harry's dorm. She got her own books and bag and ran out of the room carrying a screaming Harry, much to the delight of the howling Slytherins.

"Oh Harry. What mess did we get ourselves into now?" she asked as she stopped in the hallway to shift her bag.

"My-nee? What's going on?" little Harry asked quietly.

"I wish I knew, Harry. I wish I knew. For now, we're going to go see Dumbledore and get this fixed!"

"Dummadore!"

"Yes, Dumbledore. The headmaster. Oh, Harry, do you remember him?

"I think so."

"Do you remember anyone else?"

"I 'member you, my-nee. I'm scared!" Harry said as he began to cry again.

"Oh, don't cry, sweetie. Dumbledore will have an answer. But first, let's get you properly dressed." She performed a shrinking charm on Harry's clothes so they fit him again and then hurried to Dumbledore for answers.

Hermione reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office before realizing that she didn't know the password. She began to sniffle and cry at the whole situation.

"My-nee? Don't cry," Harry said, hugging her.

'Hmm, even as a three year old he's looking out for me,' she thought.

Just then, Professor McGonagall walked by.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing out of class?" Then she noticed baby Harry. "Great Merlin, is that Mr. Potter?"

"I'm afraid so, Professor. Something went wrong in Potions. We've got to change him back!"

"Take him straight to Professor Dumbledore! Pumpkin pasties!" McGonagall yelled to the gargoyle.

Hermione carried the baby up the staircase and into the Headmaster's office.

"Miss Granger! Is this Mr. Potter?" the Headmaster asked.

Harry hid behind Hermione at the sight of the extremely powerful man.

"Harry, don't hide from Professor Dumbledore. He's your friend," Hermione said, kneeling to Harry's height.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Why, yes, Harry. Come here and let Uncle Dumbledore see you properly," the headmaster said softly, also kneeling.

Harry looked to Hermione for permission.

"It's ok," she said.

"Miss Granger, what on earth happened?" Dumbledore questioned while looking deeply into Harry's eyes.

"Something in Potions class. I think it had something to do with Malfoy or his gang or something. We need to get this taken care of. Can you change him back?"

"What potion were you supposed to make?"

"Hearing enhancing potions."

"Ah, I see. I believe that someone must have added powdered toadstool to Mr. Potter's potion. Making it instead into an age-decreasing potion. It's a mistake I had hoped no one would make. I had warned Severus to watch the students carefully!"

"So, how do we fix it? There's got to be something we can do to get Harry back!"

"I'm afraid there is no antidote for this. The spell must run its course, Miss Granger."

"Well, how long does that take, Professor?"

"I'm afraid it usually takes around 4 days."

"Four days?! But, how will he function like this?"

Hermione was trying to determine just when everything would occur. If it was Tuesday, then that meant that Harry wouldn't be normal again until … Friday?

"Well, he'll certainly need someone to care for him. Can I assume that that person will be you, Miss Granger?"

"Of course. What about classes?"

"I'm positive that you will be able to help Mr. Potter catch up in his lessons."

"But what about the Quidditch final? It's in five days! Harry won't be able to practice," Hermione realized.

"I'm sure Harry doesn't need the practice. In the meantime, try to keep Harry away from too many people. It will only serve to frighten him more," Dumbledore said, glancing down at the three-year-old playing with some of his instruments.

"Uncle Dummadore? What's this?" little Harry asked, pointing to a piece of telescope he broke.

"Oh, that old thing? Never liked it anyway. It's better now that you … rearranged it," Dumbledore replied. "Hermione? Will you take young Harry here back to Gryffindor Tower? I have arranged a separate room for you so that Mr. Potter won't disturb your fellow housemates. Professor McGonagall will show you to that room. Bye-bye, Harry!"

"Bye-bye Uncle Dummadore!" Harry called as Hermione carried him back to the tower.

When they reached their new room, Hermione sat young Harry on his bed and kneeled down to face him.

"How are you holding up, kiddo?" she asked.

"I'm really scared, My-nee. What's going on?"

"Well, Harry, I'm not entirely sure. But I know that we're going to fix it. And until then, I'm going to take care of you."

"Thanks, My-nee. You're pretty," Harry said with a slight blush, even for a 3 year old.

"Oh, Harry. Of course you would have to be a three year old to tell me that," Hermione muttered.

"My-nee?...will you mawwy me when I'll be oldew?" asked little Harry.

"Ok, ask me that again in a few years and we'll talk. As for now, I think it's time for some little boys to take a nap."

"Aww, do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to. Now crawl under the covers here and I'll be here when you wake up, ok?"

"Ok. Mione? I'm so happy you get to take care of me," Harry said as he began to drift off.

"Yeah, Harry, so am I," Hermione replied, impressed that he was starting to pronounce her name better. 'Maybe the spell is beginning to wear off,' she thought.

She looked down and really studied the toddler. 'He's such an adorable kid. He must have been a great baby.' Hermione brushed the hair away from his forehead and glanced at his scar. 'So much pain and it still keeps coming. My poor little Harry.'

"Harry, I promise that I'm going to take care of you. I am going to keep you safe and make sure even this week of childhood is better than your first one," she said as she continued to brush his hair back.

She walked over to the desk to begin her Arithmancy homework while Harry napped. After about an hour, Harry began to cry in his sleep.

"No! I don't want to go back to the cupboard. It's too dark in there!" he screamed as he tossed and turned.

Hermione ran over to him. "Harry! Harry, sweetie, wake up!"

Harry slowly opened his eyes. "Mione?"

"Yeah, it's me, kiddo. It was just a dream. No more cupboards, I promise," she said as she pulled him into a hug. "Did you get bigger? Harry, how old are you now?"

"Four. Why?"

"I don't even know how to measure how quickly you'll grow. Though, I think by tomorrow, you should be about 9."

Harry looked at her with a strange look on his face.

"And you will hardly know what's going on. Great," she sighed.

"Mione, what _is_ going on?"

"Harry, I wish I had an answer for you. I barely understand it myself. Tell you what, though," she said as she turned around and conjured up a toy train. "Why don't you play here for a while, and let me finish my homework and then I'll get us some food. Ok?"

"Ok!" little Harry said as he began playing with the train.

Just as Hermione sat down to do more homework, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she called.

Ron Weasley walked in. "Bloody hell! He's still like that?"

"Yeah, he'll be like this for 3 more days. He'll hopefully be back to his old self just in time for the Quidditch final," Hermione replied.

Ron's face displayed pure terror. "he's got to be back by the final! We're playing Slytherin! He's got to be able to play Quidditch!"

"What's kidditch?" Harry asked.

"Quidditch, sweetie. And don't worry about it just now," Hermione explained. "Ron, he'll be ready, so don't worry about it. It's other things I'm concerned with. I don't know if he knows about magic or not. I don't want to scare him. So I might have to wait until Thursday to do any magic around him."

"Thursday?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah, that's when by my calculations he'll be 11. He'll gain roughly 3 years a day."

"Oh." Just then, Ron noticed Harry staring at him. "So, Harry, I'm Ron. How are you, mate?"

"I'm ok. Mione's takin' care of me!" Harry replied.

"I see that. Are you guys having fun?"

"Yeah! She gave me a train to play with!"

"Wicked train. Have fun with that," Ron said, turning to Hermione. "Funny, I didn't think you guys would have a room to yourselves until after we graduated!"

Hermione smacked his arm. "Shut up, Ron! Just because you figured out my crush, does not mean that you are allowed to rub it in my face."

"Ok, geez, a little testy, huh?"

"Look, this is really rough. I'm worried about him."

"How's he going to take care of himself when you're at class?"

"I think I have classes off. I'll have to get my work from the professors while he's sleeping or something."

"That's cool. Well, I have to get going. Time for dinner. I'll save you some ok? Then I'll check on you guys tomorrow. Good night, Harry!"

"G'night, Ron!"

A few minutes after Ron left, Harry got a strange look again.

"Harry? Is everything ok?" Hermione asked.

"Mione? I have to go potty," Harry whimpered.

Hermione sighed. This was going to get a lot more difficult.

"Oh, Harry. I cannot handle this. I never thought of these kinds of things. How do I get through this?"

Harry began doing the "I gotta go" dance, when there was another knock at the door.

"Yes?" Hermione called as she picked up Harry.

Dumbledore walked through the door.

"Oh, Professor! Thank Merlin, you're here! I hate to ask, but I need you to take Harry to the potty. Please, Professor!"

"Of course, Miss Granger. Harry, why don't you follow me and we'll go to the potty," the headmaster said, taking Harry's hand.

"Ok, Uncle Dummadore," Harry said.

"We'll be back soon," Dumbledore called from the doorway.

Hermione decided that she would take this opportunity to go get food. Along the way, she came across Dobby.

"Hermione Granger! So good to see you!" he said.

"Hi there, Dobby. How are you today?" Hermione asked.

"Dobby is good. Dobby hears that Hermione Granger has problems with Harry Potter right now."

"Yeah. He's a great kid, but it's so frustrating."

"Does Hermione Granger need Dobby's help? I can watch baby Harry while Hermione Granger goes to class."

"Oh, Dobby, that would be great! I was really nervous about missing all those classes. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No! No, no, no. Dobby would be honored to baby-sit little Harry Potter."

"Great. I will get you 10 pairs of socks for this, Dobby," Hermione said.

"Socks not necessary, Hermione Granger. But Dobby will accept them anyway!"

"Ok, well, can you stop by later and introduce yourself? I want him to get to know you first."

"Of course, Hermione Granger. Not a problem. Dobby will be up as soon as possible."

"Brilliant! Thanks again, Dobby!" Hermione called as she ran to the Great Hall to snag some food for Harry and herself.

Ron had already stockpiled some food for them. She grabbed the plate, quickly explained the situation going on and ran back to Gryffindor Tower.

When she got there, she found Harry and Dumbledore talking. But they stopped abruptly when she entered.

"Hey there, kiddo. Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yay! The food is here!" Harry yelled as he grabbed his portion and quickly ran to the corner with it. He seemed to be guarding it with his life – a fact that Hermione noticed. Bloody Dursleys.

"Sorry that took so long, Professor. I found Dobby along the way. He's going to watch Harry while I'm at class."

"Excellent plan, Miss Granger. Harry really is a delightful child. He was just telling me all about you. You know, from what he was telling me, I think our young Mr. Potter just might fancy you," Dumbledore said with a hushed tone.

"I think I've noticed that," Hermione replied, a bit shocked that the headmaster was telling her this.

"Hermione, I'm glad Harry has someone through this childhood. He was very alone the first time around."

"I know. He's told me. That's why I want to be here for him now. Will he remember any of this?"

"Yes, I believe he will. He doesn't remember the class disaster now, but I think it'll all come back to him when he reaches the correct age. Which is going quite well. He seems older already."

"Yeah," Hermione confirmed. "He should be closing in on 5 soon."

Dumbledore smiled. Amazing how this 16-year-old girl could have such compassion in her heart. Taking care of the young man that she was so obviously in love with as a child. It would test the nerves of any grown woman. But Hermione Granger was handling it as well as anyone could ever ask. He could only hope that Harry would see what she did for him and finally open his eyes to the love standing before him. They both deserved each other.

"Well, I am off to dinner. I'm late already and I see that you only have enough pumpkin pie for the two of you. Good night, Miss Granger. Good night, Harry!"

"G'night, Uncle Dummadore!" Harry called, his face already covered with dinner.

"Thanks, Professor," Hermione said as the headmaster left. "Well, Harry. Now that you're wearing dinner. I guess it's time to clean up." Hermione stopped. If she had to bathe Harry, wouldn't that involve seeing him naked? But this was child Harry, so it wasn't the same. Was it? Hermione felt sick to her stomach.

"Ok, Harry. We've now gone into strange territory. No one is left but you and I and it's time for a bath."

"A bath? Do I have to, Mione?" Harry whined.

"Oh yeah, look at that face! You're a mess! So now, I have to find that Gryffindor courage to give you a bath."

"Mione, I think I can do that myself," Harry said, sounding quite grown up. Maybe older Harry would be able to fight through every now and then.

"Well, that's fine. And quite relieving," she mumbled. "Ok, I'll walk you to the bathroom and I'll wait outside for you."

"Ok, Mione," Harry replied.

Hermione looked through the drawers and found some pajamas for Harry and shrunk them.

She stared at the clothing for a second and realized that if Harry were constantly aging, his clothes wouldn't fit right for long. She quickly remembered a spell that would make Harry's clothing grow along with him and charmed a few outfits.

Quite pleased with herself, she walked him to the bathroom and waited until he was finished. She began to cry again when she thought of the situation. Just then, the door opened and a freshly washed Harry emerged.

"Mione? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just tired. That's all."

"Don't worry, Mione. We'll get through this," he said as he hugged her, proving once again that old Harry was making a brief appearance.

'Why do all my problems go away when Harry hugs me?' Hermione thought.

"All right, mister. Time for bed," Hermione said, shuffling the five year old back to the room.

When they got there, they found Dobby jumping on the bed.

"Oh! So sorry, Hermione Granger!" he said as he jumped to the floor (and fell).

"That's ok, Dobby. Have fun! Harry, this is Dobby. He's going to sit with you while I go to class, ok?"

"What is he?" Harry asked, obviously thrilled with the strange looking creature.

"Dobby is a house elf, Harry Potter. Dobby is lots of fun! Do not worry!" Dobby replied.

Harry accepted this as an answer and showed Dobby his new train. Hermione decided to get lots of toys for tomorrow so Harry's second childhood would be better than his first.

"Ok, Harry. Bed time!" she called.

"Awww, but Mione! I was showing Dobby my train!" he protested.

"You can play with it tomorrow. Time for bed," she repeated.

"Oh, ok. See ya tomorrow, Dobby," Harry said as he crawled under the covers.

"Good night, Harry Potter," Dobby said.

Hermione walked to Harry's bed and kissed him on his scar. "I'll see you tomorrow, kiddo. Good night."

"Good night, Mione. I love you," Harry mumbled as he fell asleep.

Hermione sighed. "I love you, too, Harry."

"Dobby will be here at 7 so Hermione Granger has time to get ready for class," Dobby said.

"That'll be wonderful Dobby. Thank you so much!" Hermione said, bending down to hug the house elf.

"Hermione Granger is very welcome. Good night!" Dobby said before disappearing.

'Hmm, now I know why people wait until after school to have kids,' Hermione thought as she climbed onto her own bed and pulled the curtains so she could change for bed. Then she promptly fell asleep, hoping tomorrow would be easier with 6-9 Harry.


	2. Growing Up Potter

A/N: Sorry this has taken forever to get out. Life can really get in the way sometimes. Anyway, please read and review. Even just a few words would make my day!

The next morning, Hermione was awakened by Dobby.

"Hermione Granger! Time to get up!"

"I'm up Dobby, I'm up," she replied. She quietly retrieved her things and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

When she returned, she found Dobby playing with Harry's train.

"Thanks again for this, Dobby. Be careful with magic today, I don't know how Harry will react to it since he's not eleven yet. But if he starts making things happen, then don't worry about it. Give him a bite of breakfast when he wakes up and some lunch around 12. I'll be back around 10 to check on him and then I'll be back for the day at 2. Oh, I forgot to get him some toys, so if he wants something, conjure it, but don't completely spoil him. And if you need me, come get me at class."

"No problem, Hermione Granger. Have a good day," Dobby said.

"You too, Dobby." She peeked into Harry's bed. He was fast asleep and a good bit bigger than when he went to bed. She kissed his scar again and left.

When she returned at 10, Harry was napping as he had woke up shortly after she left.

When she returned again at 2, she found the room overrun with toys.

"Dobby! What's all this?" she cried.

"Hermione Granger said to give Harry Potter toys, so Dobby did," the house elf replied.

"But I also said 'don't spoil!'"

"Dobby didn't spoil. Harry Potter was a wonderful child today! Besides," Dobby whispered, "Harry Potter made a teddy bear come to him today."

Hermione paused. She had a feeling that Harry would be performing unknown magic.

"Did he realize it?" she asked.

"Dobby is not sure, but little Harry Potter was not frightened when Dobby made the airplane appear."

"Hi, Hermione!" Harry said as he ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey there, kiddo." 'Hmm, calling me Hermione now. I'm guessing he should be around 7 already,' she thought.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"It was great! Dobby can just make toys appear from nowhere! He's fun!"

"Did you say thank you for all this?"

"Yes I did! And I let Dobby play with whatever he wanted to."

"Tis true, Hermione Granger. Harry said please and thank you for everything here!" Dobby said.

"Well, ok. I'll start my homework now before dinner," Hermione said, sitting at the desk.

"Dobby must go and help with dinner."

"That's fine, Dobby. Thanks again!" Hermione said.

"Bye, Dobby. Thanks for a great day!" Harry said, high-fiving Dobby.

"Harry Potter is more than welcome!" Dobby said before disappearing.

"So, you had fun today?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah. Dobby's really cool. 'Course, so are you, Mione," Harry replied.

Hermione began to wish older Harry could act like younger Harry.

"Well, thank you, Harry."

Hermione sat down and began to write a letter. She could only hope that this surprise would work out. She'd been planning it all day.

Just then, Hedwig flew in through the open window.

"Wicked! That's such a pretty owl!" Harry exclaimed as the bird landed on the desk.

"Hedwig, how do you always know?" Hermione asked as she carefully tied the letter to the snowy owl's leg. She noticed Harry's curious expression and outstretched her arm for Hedwig to perch on. "Harry, this is Hedwig. Would you like to pet her?"

"Yeah!" Harry said as he tentatively reached out for the owl's head. Hedwig hooted happily and playfully nipped at Harry. Rather than becoming frightened, Harry smiled brightly. "I think she likes me!"

"Yeah, I think she does," Hermione agreed. "Would you like to hold her?"

Harry nodded and Hermione held out his arm. Hedwig scooted onto it and perched with content.

After a minute, Hermione realized that she needed that letter to be sent. "Ok, Hedwig, I think you know where that letter should go."

The owl bobbed her head and took off through the window.

"Ok, Harry, can you just play there while I work on my homework till dinner?"

"Sure, Mione."

By the time dinner rolled around, Harry was asleep.

'Hmm, Dobby must have worn him out. I'll just slip out to grab some dinner for us,' Hermione thought. However, when she returned, she found Harry crying on the bed.

"Harry! What's wrong?"

"Hermione! You came back!" he said, running to her and hugging her tightly.

"Of course I came back. Why on earth wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling of always being left alone."

Hermione was glad the Dursleys weren't there; otherwise she might have hexed them into next week.

"Harry, never worry about being alone again. You'll always have me, ok? I just popped out to get some dinner," Hermione said as she showed him the food.

"Ok," Harry said softly as he reached for the food.

"Tomorrow, I'll have a surprise for you," Hermione said.

"Ooh! What?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise! You'll just have to wait until tomorrow," she said, hoping that the "you're a wizard, Harry" conversation would go well. But she realized that telling him might not be so bad since Dobby had already (apparently) introduced him to some magic.

"Oh, ok. Mione? Thanks for taking care of me," Harry said.

"You're very welcome. What are best friends for?"

Harry smiled and Hermione knew that older Harry was just below the surface. 'Of course Harry would be able to fight some of the spell off. He's Harry for Merlin's sake. And it's just one day to go. We'll have you back to normal in just a little over a day,' she thought.

"Ok, after dinner, time for a bath and then bed."

"Ok," Harry said while devouring his food.

After dinner, Harry willingly got his bath and got into bed.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I love you."

Hermione's heart jumped. It was difficult to tell whom this was coming from. 9-year-old Harry or 16-year-old Harry trying to break through.

"I love you, too, Harry." She bent down and kissed his scar. "Good night, kiddo," she said as she pulled the curtains on the bed.

Hermione went to bed hoping that telling Harry about magic would go well.

The next day, Hermione decided to take off from classes to take some time with Harry and his magic.

'Today, wand work. Tomorrow, flying. He'll kill me if I don't get him ready for the Quidditch final,' she thought.

When Harry woke up, she couldn't believe how much he had grown.

"Harry, how old are you?" she asked.

"Eleven. Mione, are you feeling ok?"

'Hmm, I'm not sure if the process is going at a constant rate. Seems to speed up and slow down. Biology and magic meet. Boys grow at a weird rate in these years,' she thought. 'This may be a great learning experience in the end.'

"Well, that's great. I don't have to wait to explain things to you. I have part of your surprise!" She produced a copy of the letter he received from Hagrid when he was 11 (the first time).

"Dear Mr. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he read aloud. "Mione? Witchcraft and wizardry?"

"Yep, there's your surprise. You're a wizard, Harry. You're mum was a witch and your dad was a wizard and you are just as magical as the both of them."

She stared deeply into the emerald green eyes she remembered from the first time she met him on the Hogwarts Express. He seemed to be processing the information well.

"A wizard. So, that makes you a witch, if you go to school here as well," Harry said.

"Everyone that goes to school here is magical. We have wands and ride brooms and everything."

"I have a wand?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course you do! And a racing broom as well. But we'll leave flying for later. For now, let's go over some simple spells," she said as she dug through his things to find his wand.

"Ah-ha! Here it is. Now, let's begin," she said as she handed him his wand and a textbook as well.

For the rest of the day, Harry and Hermione practiced spells and charms, pausing only for food. After dinner, Hermione noticed how big Harry had gotten again.

"How old are you now?" she asked.

"Almost thirteen. Why do you keep asking?

"No reason." She couldn't believe it. Tomorrow, Harry would be 16 again and all would be right. Though, she would miss the "I love you's" every night.

"You've gotten really excellent with your magic, Harry. I always knew you were a natural. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Mione. It doesn't hurt to have a great teacher," he said with a blush.

Hermione blushed as well. "Well, I guess I can't shuffle you off to bed tonight. But still, I think you should wash up and get to bed anyway. Big day of flying ahead of us. I have another surprise for you, too."

"Ok. Be back soon!" he said as he headed for the bathroom.

Hermione got ready for bed while he was gone. All the while, she kept thinking of how things would be different since she saw this super vulnerable side of Harry. She certainly didn't think any less of him; quite the opposite, really. But would he look at her differently?

While he was gone, Hedwig flew back into the room. Hermione opened the letter and smiled. "Brilliant," she said happily.

"What's brilliant?" Harry asked as he returned.

"The second part of your surprise," she said.

"Ooh, what's that?"

"You'll know tomorrow, so get into bed."

"Ok, ok," he muttered and climbed into bed. "Well?" he asked.

"Well, what?" she replied.

"Our routine. You kiss my scar and I go straight to sleep."

"Harry Potter. You're almost 13 years old. You don't need me to kiss your scar to fall asleep."

"But when you didn't before some of my naps, I had nightmares. I slept so well when you kissed my scar."

"Ok, ok. Anything for the famous Harry Potter," she said kiddingly as she walked over to his bed and kissed his scar. "Better?"

"Much. G'night, Mione. Love ya," he said as he drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Harry. I love you, too," she whispered as she crawled into her own bed and dreamed of what could be.

The next morning, 14-year-old Harry leaped onto Hermione's bed, early in the morning.

"Mione! Where's my surprise? Are we going flying?"

"Great. _Now_ you get up early," she muttered. "You're surprise isn't here yet. You'll have to wait."

"Not here yet? You said I have a broom!"

"And you do. But I can't be the one to teach you to fly or play Quidditch."

Harry looked at her with questions in his green eyes.

"Ok, ok. Your surprise is that Sirius is coming to teach you to fly. I got his reply last night."

"Sirius? Really! Yes! I haven't seen him in forever!"

Hermione wasn't sure if Harry would remember Sirius, but apparently, he did. This memory thing sure was selective. He only seemed to remember Dumbledore, Sirius and herself.

"Yes, Sirius is coming over with breakfast, so settle down while I go get a shower," Hermione said as she dragged herself from the bed and to the bathroom.

When she returned, she found Sirius and Harry sitting on the bed, eating and talking.

"Hey, Hermione! I'm just getting caught up with our Harry here," Sirius said.

"I see that," she replied. This was all part of her plan. Harry would have a father figure teach him to fly and how to play Quidditch. And Sirius would gain back some of the time with Harry that he lost.

"Mione, are you coming out with us?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I wouldn't dream of letting you two go out there unsupervised. Of course I'll be there."

"Harry, why don't you go change into your Quidditch robes? They're the red ones in your closet," Sirius said.

"Ok, I'll be right back!" Harry said, running to the closet and tearing out of the room to change.

"Hermione, how are you holding up?" Sirius asked once Harry was gone.

"I'm ok. The last few days were hard. But I'd do anything for him."

"I know that. And I think he does too. He's really glad you were here for him."

"Did you guys talk about it?"

"Only briefly," Sirius admitted. "But I can just tell. I think there may be more than friendship there for him, but he's scared of it."

"So am I," she whispered.

"I know you both are. Look, if there's one thing Lily and James would want, it would be for their baby boy to be happy with someone wonderful. I think that someone could be you, Hermione. Maybe this week was the best thing that could happen to either of you."

"Maybe," Hermione said softly.

"Hermione, don't worry. Things will work out. I can tell that our little hormonal teenager has some feelings for you," Sirius said with a sly tone.

"Hormones!" Hermione shrieked. "I forgot about those! Sirius, you've got to help me!"

Sirius gave her a confused look.

"I cannot explain certain things to a hormonal teenage boy. If he's got questions, you've got to answer them!"

"Hermione, we've already covered that ground. What do you think we were talking about when you were in the shower?"

She got a scared look on her face.

"Well, not of you _in_ the shower," Sirius said quickly. "But I know he's confused right now. Don't worry, I'll help him. For generations, fathers and sons have bonded like this over Quidditch."

"I'm just glad he has someone through these years."

"I wish James could have been here for either time, but I am proud to help."

Harry burst through the door then and almost carried Sirius and Hermione to the Quidditch Pitch.

After only a few hours, Harry had completely mastered flying and the basics of Quidditch. Now it was time to put him through his paces as a Seeker.

Hermione almost had to cover her eyes as she watched Harry dive for the Snitches. Sirius wasn't bad on a broom and she was glad he was teaching Harry and not her.

She got very curious during the times where Harry and Sirius would take a break from flying and just hover in the air, seemingly talking. 'Thank God, Sirius is here,' she thought.

Once it was time for dinner, the three headed back to the castle, quite sure that Harry (who was almost 16 again) would be ready for the next day's Quidditch final.

Sirius ate with them and then excused himself, saying that he wanted to explore the old castle alone (with a casual wink to Hermione). But he promised to be in the stands for the game the next day.

Harry and Hermione headed back to "their room" for the last time. Hermione was almost sorry to see the time end.

"Mione, I never really got a chance to thank you for all you've done these last few days. I know you hated sacrificing class time, and that means a lot to me."

"Harry, I'd do anything for you. Don't worry about it."

"So, do you think I'm ready for tomorrow?"

"I know you are! Harry, you have been a great flier since the first time you rode a broom. If anyone can kick Slytherin's ass tomorrow, it's you!"

Harry seemed a bit shocked by Hermione's outburst, but proudly thought that she was only like that because of her pride for him.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"You're more than welcome, Harry. Now, go get washed up and get to bed! Tomorrow's a big day!"

Harry said nothing. Hermione, slightly concerned, looked deep into his eyes and saw something different. She gasped.

"You definitely can't push me around now, Mione. Guess who's back?"

"Harry? You're back?"

"All 16 years, present and accounted for."

Hermione hugged him tighter than she ever had. It was so good to have him completely back.

"I missed you," she said, sobbing into his chest.

"I know. I'm really sorry. But I'm back and we're gonna take Slytherin down tomorrow, right?"

"Right," she mumbled. "But for now, get going and take that bath!" she said in her bossiest tone.

"Yes, ma'am!" he said with a mock salute and left for the bathroom.

Hermione changed and waited for him to return. When he did, he crawled under the covers and stared at her.

"Kiss?" she asked nervously.

"Of course," he said with that grin that made her melt.

She crossed the room and gently placed her lips to his scar, knowing it would be the last time. She waited for the words she'd grown used to hearing, but they never came.

She went to her own bed, drew the curtains and willed herself to sleep before the tears could come.

The next morning, Harry woke Hermione and told her not to be late to the match.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Good luck!" she called as he left. Once she got the will to get out of bed, she hurriedly got ready and ran to the Pitch.

As predicted, Gryffindor wiped the floor with Slytherin, 250 – 30, as the entire team was fired up at the sabotage technique used by the opposing team. The victory wasn't as sweet though as Draco Malfoy didn't play. He was banned from the game for his trick played in Potions.

After the game, Hermione waited for Harry like she always did, but she didn't get a "we kicked Slytherin's butt" hug from him. 'I guess things _are_ different now,' she thought sadly.

Then, Harry asked Hermione back to "their room."

"I thought Dumbledore was going to get rid of it once you were better," Hermione said as he shut the door behind them.

"He's still going to. But I asked him to keep it just a little longer so I could get some well-deserved, quiet rest."

"I see," she replied.

"Hermione. I need to ask you a favor."

"Ask away."

"Will you kiss my scar again? That way, I'll sleep well," he said.

She tried to hide the pain of fulfilling his request. "Of course I will, Harry," she said as she leaned towards him. However, as she began to lean in, he began to sit up and caught her mouth with his.

Hermione's eyes flew open as the reality of what was happening hit her like a ton of Quaffles. But when Harry put his hand behind her head, she knew it was no accident and began to enjoy her and Harry's first kiss.

When the kiss ended, they both laid back onto the bed.

"I was serious, you know. I do want to take a nap, so I didn't lie to Dumbledore. And I don't want any nightmares, so I didn't lie to you. Will you kiss my scar one last time?"

"Of course," she said as she softly kissed his forehead. When she snuggled back into his arms, it happened.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. And I mean it this time," he whispered.

"And I love you, Harry Potter. And I always have," she replied as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
